ihpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Republic to Empire: Julius Caesar (Notes)
Below is a complete transcript of Mr. Graham's Republic to Empire: Julius Caesar Powerpoint. It is a seventh grade powerpoint from the Rome unit . Complete Transcript Caesar * Born in Rome on July 12 or 13, 100 BCE * Prestigious Julian clan * Studied rhetoric in Rhodes-persuasive (public speaking) * Returned to Rome in 73 BC * Elected to Pontification (religious office) 3 Rising Roman Patricians: * Julius Caesar - popular * Pompey the Great- victorious in Spain * Marcus Licinius Crassus- rich, suppressed ** Spartan slave revolt * Agreement to share power- 1st triumvirate The Plan: * Pompey and Crassus run for consulship 70 BC (2 consuls) w/JC’s support * They support Julius Caesar for 2 other offices and Spanish governorship * Julius Caesar becomes more popular through lavish gladiatorial games (with Crassus’ money) * Julius Caesar elected consul (59 BC) appointed government of Gaul (58 BC) * Rome had a great army, the Phalanx Trouble: * Julius Caesar pacifies Celtic Gaul * Friction between Julius Caesar and Pompey (in Rome) * Marcus Crassus killed in Syria, Pompey becomes sole consul * Decides to break Julius Caesar- must deprive him of command in Gaul Julius Caesar Takes Over: * Senate, under Pompey, calls on him to surrender his command and disband or be a public enemy * Julius Caesar tribunes veto but driven from Senate * 49 BC Caesar crossed the Rubicon * Pompey fled to Greece * Caesar became dictator until elected consul for 48 BC Julius Caesar’s Position: * Dictator- Roman emergency office- 6 month term * Sulla served as dictator for 10 years breaking the rules * Julius Caesar served as “dictator for life” * Made consul for 10 years in 45 BC * Wore the robe, crown, and scepter of a triumphant general * Used the title imperator * Pontifex Maximus, -head of the state religion * In total command of the armies Egypt: * Pompey escaped to Egypt, where he was assassinated * Caesar arrived, installed Cleopatra * Son- Caesarian * 47 BC he pacified Asia Minor and returned to Rome to become dictator again Caesar’s Reforms: * Reformed corrupt provincial tax system * Sponsored colonies of veterans * Extended Roman citizenship * Reconstituted the courts * Increased the number of senators * Reform of the calendar Assassination: * Senatorial families felt threatened their position * Fear he would become a rex (king) * 44 BC, assassination plot led by senators * Gaius Cassius and Marcus Junius Brutus * Ides of March, 44 BC (3/15/44) *you are required to know this date! The Reckoning: * “Et tu Brute” (you too, Brutus) * Power abhors (loathes) a vacuum * Nephew Octavian (Augustus) * Second Triumvirate: Octavian, Antony, Lepidus * Civil War: second Triumvirate vs Brutus, Cassius, Philippi, 42 BC Disintegration of the 2nd Triumvirate: * Anthony to Egypt * Anthony and Cleopatra * Civil War: Anthony and Cleopatra vs. Octavian The End and Beginning: * Battle of Actium, 31 BC * Cleo and Anthony commits suicide Octavian/ Augustus Caesar Category:History Notes Category:7th Grade Category:History